This invention is directed to a cover for a poultry drinking device or fount and more particularly a cover for a poultry drinking device that pivots or is tiltable.
Poultry drinkers or founts are well known. Presently, birds tend to roost on the top edge of the drinkers. As a result, because a drinking pan is positioned below and extends outwardly from the top edge, birds have a tendency to leave droppings in the drinking water. Not only is this unsanitary, but as a result cleaning the drinking device is more difficult and is required more frequently. Accordingly there exists a need to address these issues.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a cover for a drinker that discourages birds from roosting on the drinker.
A further objective is to provide a cover for a drinking device that reduces the amount of droppings deposited in the drinking water.
These and other objectives will be apparent based upon the following written description.